Harry Potter, Slytherin
by orginizedchaos
Summary: AU, Harry was introduced to the wizarding world by Professor McGonagall instead of Hagrid. An exploration of what could have been different in the Harry Potter universe. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

When I started writing this story, I sat down and thought about what I liked and what I didn't like about the many Harry Potter fanfics I have read. That being said constructive criticism is welcomed but requests to change plot will be ignored, as will pointless flames.

Disclaimer: that Rowling lady owns the characters etc. not me

Prologue

It was a quiet night in Little Whining, Surry, or so it seemed. The neighborhood, if it could be called that, was full of generic families in generic houses. People who lived there prided themselves on being normal, and conformist. One family in particular prided itself on being especially dull, the Dursleys, who lived on Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley was a fat walrus of a man with watery blue eyes and dull brown hair. He worked at a firm, Grunnings that produced drills, and was particularly fond of yelling at his secretary. His wife, Petunia, was a study of contrast with her husband. She was a tall, skinny woman with a horse like neck. Her favorite pastimes were doting on her son, keeping a ridiculously clean house, and spying on the next-door neighbors. She could best be described as a dreadful gossip. Their afore mentioned son, Dudley, was even at the age of two a spoilt brat. To get what he wanted all he had to do was cry. Little did they know their lives were about to change forever on October 31, 1982.

A man that would have been most unwelcome on Privet Drive, had anyone been awake to see him, appeared as if from nowhere with a small pop. This man had long silver hair, a flowing beard and a crooked nose. He wore long flowing robes and had startling blue eyes that were framed by a pair of half-moon spectacles. He took out a small silver device that closely resembled an old Zippo liter. However, when he clicked it a flame did not appear, instead the streetlight closest to him flickered out. The man continued the process until the street was completely dark. Task done he put the odd device away and proceeded down Privet Drive in the direction of the Dursley's house. When he arrived in front of their house he noticed a cat sitting on the retaining wall between the driveway and garden. This cat, which had markings around its eyes that looked like a pair of glasses, was staring at a most un-catlike manner at the house. The man spoke up, "Professor McGonagall, I might have known I'd find you here." The cat which transformed into a woman, who had a stern expression upon her face and hair that was pulled back into a severe bun, upon being addressed and asked "Is it true Dumbledore? Is You-know-who really gone?" The man's face took on a pained look and he replied: "Yes Minerva, he has been defeated, at least for now." McGonagall gasped, "Then is it true James and Lilly…" Dumbledore seemed to sag slightly as he responded "Yes my dear I'm afraid so, which is why Hagrid is on his way here with Harry right now." The woman said "Albus, are you sure I've been watching this family all day, they are the worst sort of muggle." Dumbledore sighed "I'm afraid so, they are his last blood relatives, and if he was raised in our world he would be famous, I want to give him a chance to grow up without that burden." The woman hesitantly responded "I suppose you're right Albus it would be for the best."

Just then a giant man arrived on a flying motorcycle. The man was easily eight feet tall with a full beard and shaggy hair. He approached the two professors, "evnin' Dumbledore, professor I' got lil' Harry wi me here" he showed them a small bundle that was soon revealed to be a sleeping two year old. The child in question had Jet-black unruly hair, and when he was awake for them to be seen the most startling green eyes. Professor McGonagall pointed at an inflamed area on his forehead, which upon closer inspection surrounded a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Albus, is that where?" she gasped. Dumbledore nodded sadly "Yes indeed my dear it is." Dumbledore took a letter out of his robes and laid it on top of little Harry, who had been laid on the Dursley's front step. "This letter explains everything to them, we must be off it's getting late." Reluctantly the three turned away and left little Harry where he was.

The next morning Petunia Dursley went out to get the milk. She soon noticed the strange bundle and picked it up. Once she realized what it was she screamed, "VERNON COME HERE NOW."…

Chapter 1

JUST OVER NINE YEARS LATER…

Harry Potter sat by himself in a compartment on the Hogwarts express contemplating all that had happened in the last few weeks. He was still having a hard time accepting he was a wizard, it just didn't seem real to him.

A month earlier Harry had been taken from a shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean, where his Uncle had taken the family in a crazed attempt to avoid Harry getting his Hogwarts letter. Just after midnight on July 31st, his birthday there had been a knock on the shack's door. Harry had at first thought he was losing his mind, as there was a raging storm outside. However the person at the door continued to knock, and finally Harry couldn't ignore it any longer. He got up and opened the door, he stared at the woman before him, she had a stern expression, hair pulled back into a severe bun, and she was wearing the strangest thing, what looked like a set of robes.

The woman smiled down at him, softening her stern expression a bit, "Hello dear my name is Professor McGonagall I teach at Hogwarts, here is your acceptance letter." Harry took the letter he as handed and asked, "What's Hogwarts?" She said, "surely your aunt and uncle told you?" Harry responded, "told me what Professor?" The woman was about to respond but Harry's aunt and uncle, who had woken up and come downstairs, interrupted her. "That's enough you will not tell him anything about your freak ways."

In response the woman took a stick out of her pocket and said "_silencio"_, Harry's Aunt and Uncle continued to yell but no sound came out, clearly frustrating them to no end, as was indicated by the puce color that Vernon was turning. Harry gaped at her, "How did you do that?" She replied, "Magic Harry, I'm a witch, and for that matter you are a wizard." Harry was doubtful and asked "Me how, I'm nothing special it's impossible." McGonagall replied, "think Harry has anything strange, that couldn't be explained ever happened around you?" Harry thought for a few minutes and responded. "Yes Professor now that you mention it I do, when I was younger my Aunt once cut my hair, shaved it all off except for my bangs, which she said was to cover my scar. I got so upset that I grew my hair back overnight, she was furious." Professor McGonagall responded "see Harry you are a wizard, and it seems that you might be something called a metamorphmagus, that is a person that can change their appearance at their own will. I will investigate that further and let you know what I find out."

She then noticed that Harry had not opened his letter, "Go on Potter open the letter." Harry read through the letter and said "Professor there is a problem, my Aunt and Uncle will never pay for books or tuition" McGonagall glared at Petunia and Vernon, as well as Dudley, who had woken up at this point and was hiding behind his parents. "Not to worry Harry dear your parents left you more than enough money to cover school and your books." This prompted Harry to ask her a question that had been bothering her since she had revealed the truth to Harry, "Professor, how did my parents die, My aunt and uncle always told me they died in a car crash and that that is where I got my scar, but now I don't think that is true." If it was possible Professor McGonagall looked even more furious with the Dursleys than she had before. She rounded on them "HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM SUCH LIES, JAMES AND LILLY POTTER DIE IN A CAR CRASH, I NEVER, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES." The Dursleys, who were still silenced, cowered in fear and attempted to get further back into the corner they had wedged themselves into.

The Professor composed herself and turned to Harry, "Your parents could have never been killed in a car crash, you might want to sit down for this Harry", Harry sat down on the ratty old couch in the shack and she continued, "Your parents were killed by the darkest wizard in history, Lord Voldemort, though do not ask me to repeat the name, I will just call him you know who, everyone does. On Halloween night 1982 He came to your house and he killed your parents. In fact he tried to kill you as well, but he failed, that is where the scar on your forehead comes from. In our world you are famous for it, no one has ever survived the killing curse before, it was thought impossible." Harry said, "thank you professor for telling me, I'm glad to finally know the truth. McGonagall replied "you're welcome Harry, now, if you would gather anything you want with you we will leave now, to go where we are spending the night, and tomorrow morning we will go and gather you supplies." Harry, who had nothing to grab, said, "I don't have anything I want to take I'm ready now professor."

The Professor said "alright then Potter grab my arm and hold on tightly." Harry complied and the next thing he knew he felt like he was being pulled through a straw. The feeling only lasted for a second and the next thing Harry knew he was standing outside a dingy pub with a sign that read "The Leaky Caldron." Harry asked, "What was that Professor it felt…unpleasant." McGonagall replied, "That, Harry, is called apparition it is one of the primary ways that wizards and witches travel, it does take some getting used to I suppose." She went toward the entrance of the pub, "come we will get some rooms for the night, I will wake you in the morning to go shopping." She walked up to the bar where an elderly man with no teeth was cleaning a beer mug with an old rag. "Tom we need two rooms for the night" The man responded "Right away professor", he then noticed Harry standing there, "bless me is that Harry Potter?" McGonagall sighed, "Yes Tom but don't bother the poor boy." Instead of responding Tom left the bar and grabbed two keys "here you are professor rooms 101 and 102." McGonagall said "Thank you Tom have a good evening." She turned to Harry and handed him the key to one of the rooms, "Here you are Harry, make sure to get a good night's sleep you have a busy day ahead of you." Harry took the key and headed in the direction that the professor indicated. He opened the door and collapsed on the bed.

Harry came awake and for a brief moment wondered where he was. He then heard a knock on his door and a voice said, "Potter it is time to get up, we will grab some breakfast and then take care of your supplies." Harry groaned and replied "Coming professor" he put his glasses on and followed McGonagall down to the main room of the pub. After a quick breakfast they headed out. When Harry asked where they were going first The Professor told Harry, "We are going to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, to get you some money." As they made there way down the alley Harry was amazed there were people everywhere, both in robes and in muggle clothing, and the shops he had never seen anything like it. As they walked he saw an apothecary, a broom shop, and many other fascinating things.

Finally they arrived at a massive white building. Professor McGonagall headed up the steps and Harry followed. Upon entering the bank Harry saw the strangest creatures, they were short, with pointy ears and sharp teeth. He asked "Professor what are those things behind the counter?" She replied, "those are goblins Harry, they run the bank." They made their way over to a queue and after a brief time it was their turn. Professor McGonagall addressed the goblin "good morning we would like to access Harry James Potter's trust vault please. " The goblin looked up at her and grunted, "Key?" The professor fished a key out of her pocket and handed it over to the goblin who took it and said, "This appears to be in order, GRIPHOOK!"

Griphook as it turned out was another goblin, he lead them over to one of the carts that lead down to the vaults. After a rollercoaster ride the cart stopped and Griphook announced "vault number 687, Harry James Potter." They made their way inside and after explaining the Wizard's monetary system the professor had Harry fill up a moneybag. After another vomit inducing ride back up they made their way out of the bank.

The professor, who looked mildly sick, said, "alright Harry now that that is taken care of our we will get your school robes, and while we are at it we will get you some new clothes as well." They made their way over to a store with a sign above it that read "Madam Mawkin's, fine robes for all occasions." The professor addressed the woman behind the counter, "Good day we will be needing several sets of Hogwarts robes, as well as some dress shirts and slacks, and some casual clothing too I think." The woman responded "No problem, if the dear would just come this way."

Harry followed her into a room with several mirrors and a stand that was clearly designed for taking measurements. In the room with him there was another boy, he had sliver-blond hair that was slicked back and grey eyes, already in the process of being fitted. Soon after Harry's arrival he addressed him, "Good afternoon I'm Draco Malfoy, I see you are going to Hogwarts as well." Harry nodded and Draco continued on "What house do you think you will be in? I just know I will be in Slytherin, all my family has been." When Harry responded that he wasn't sure Draco asked, "Are you wizard born?" Harry replied, "they're dead but they were both wizards if that's what you mean." Malfoy's response was, "Oh well, good, I don't they should let the others in, I mean the muggle-borns do you?" Harry was saved from responding when the woman fitting Draco finished and the boy left. Soon after Harry was finished and rejoined the Professor, he paid for his clothing and they made their way out.

As they made their way to their next stop, Flourish and Blotts, Harry asked the professor about the Hogwarts houses. Her response was, "There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. No one house is better than the other, they are merely groupings based on a person's dominating character traits. Gryffindor are generally brave and daring; Hufflepuffs are usually kind and loyal, Ravenclaws are focused on studying and academics, and Slytherins are known for their cunning and ambition." They continued on until they arrived at the bookstore.

McGonagall stopped just inside the entrance, "Harry I will gather your school books and in the meantime you may pick out any additional books you would like, I would suggest picking up one about the wizarding world at the very least." Twenty minutes later they walked out of the bookstore and headed towards the apothecary. While there they purchased a pewter caldron and the standard student ingredient set.

Their next stop was the pet store. When they arrived Professor McGonagall said, "I am aware that yesterday was your eleventh birthday and as such I will buy you a pet as a gift, go ahead and pick one out." Harry was initially at a loss as he wondered around the store, there were many animals, and he had no idea what he wanted. Then he saw her, a snowy white owl. When the professor saw her she said, "An excellent choice Potter, owls can be used to send messages." The professor paid for Harry's gift and they left the store.

Their next and final stop was Olivander's. They walked in to the store and were greeted by the owner, "ah Mr. Potter I was wondering when you would come by. I remember when your parents came in so many years ago, yes indeed I remember every wand I've ever sold." With that he proceeded to take Harry's measurements and asked him which was his wand arm, to which harry replied "erm my right." This done he grabbed a stack of wands and had Harry try them out. After a series of disasters that included breaking a pot and setting part of the store on fire they finally found the wand that he was compatible with.

Mr. Olivander said, "It seems none of my usual combinations are working for you, try this it is most unusual, ash with a basilisk fang core." Harry tried it out and was amazed when green and silver sparks shot out of his wand. Olivander seemed puzzled, "most unusual Mr. Potter, however that is a powerful wand, I think we can expect much from you." Harry paid for the wand and they made their way out of the store.

Once they had returned to the Leaky Cauldron Professor McGonagall sat down with Harry. "Harry, after we returned last night I talked to Professor Dumbledore, and told him that I thought you might be a metamorphmagus, to test this he has set up a meeting with the school's healer Madam Pomfrey. She will be here in just a few minutes to do the scan. In the meantime I would like to address the situation with your relatives. I did not like the way they treated you during our brief encounter last night, would you like to stay with someone else for the rest of the summer, and for every summer from now on for that matter?"

Harry was ecstatic; he could not wait for a chance to get away from his relatives for good. He replied "Yes Professor I would definitely like to live somewhere else if it is at all possible." The professor smiled at him. "Excellent, I will discuss the matter further with professor Dumbledore after you are done with Madam Pomfrey." As she finished speaking a woman in a nurse uniform walked up.

"Hello Minerva are we ready to do the scan then?" The professor replied "yes we are Madam Pomfrey, I'll leave you to it." With that she left to go talk to Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry, "Hello dear, this wont take but a second." She took out her wand and said "_vultus." _Her wand emitted a blue light and lasted for a full minute. When she was done she said, "Well Mr. Potter it appears that you are indeed a metamorphmagus, and oddly enough a parsletounge, that is one who can speak to snakes, though I wouldn't spread that one around." The two of them waited together for Professor McGonagall to return. They did not have to wait long, as just ten minutes later she returned from meeting Dumbledore. When she arrived she looked at Madam Pomfrey expectantly. Taking the hint Madam Pomfrey told her "he is indeed a metamorphmagus professor." She then made her way back to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry. "Well Mr. Potter being a metamorphmagus is an extremely rare and useful talent, that being said one of our seventh year students has the ability and she is willing to help you with it. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks and she just happens to be cousins with one of your parent's former best friends. Her parents have agreed to take you in for at least the remainder of this summer while she teaches you the basics of your ability."

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on his compartment door.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Paragraphs are shorter now people, thanks for the reviews. I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Just so you are aware my chapters may vary wildly in length, this one is a good bit shorter than the last.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot  
**

**And away we go…**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on his compartment door.

He got up to answer the door and saw Nymphadora Tonks standing in the doorway wearing her Hufflepuff robes and perfect badge. Today her hair was an impossible Neon green, which clashed horribly with the yellow in her uniform.

Harry, who was by now used to her odd choices in hair color, said "Hello Dora what's up." Nymphadora, who preferred to be called Tonks, replied "Wother Harry, I thought I told you not to call me that", Harry just smirked and Tonks continued, "I was just checking in to see if you were alright."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm fine nymphepoo, aren't you supposed to be patrolling the corridors anyway?" Tonks scowled and punched him in the shoulder. "Well since you are clearly fine I'll talk to you later", with that she stuck out her tongue and left.

Harry stared out the window and returned to his thoughts

Shortly after Madam Pomfrey left Harry and Professor McGonagall headed over to the Tonks' house. After another unpleasant side along apparition Harry found himself standing in front of a house in a muggle neighborhood.

The house had a front garden with several old oak trees in it; clearly yard work was not the family's passion. The house itself was single story with red brick and black shutters.

Harry followed the Professor up to the front door. Shortly after the professor knocked on the door a girl of about sixteen opened the door. She had shockingly pink hair and was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with an old AC/DC shirt on and a pair of pinstripe Chuck Taylor converse.

Upon seeing the professor and Harry she said "Wotcher Professor, oh and you must be Harry, Pleaded to meet ya, I'm Tonks." The professor frowned slightly at the girl's attire and responded, "Nymphadora as I am sure you are aware Harry here will be spending the remainder of the summer with your family while you help him with his metamporphmagis ability; I had hoped to speak briefly with your parents."

Tonks scowled at her professor, "Professor you know I hate that name, and yeah I know that Harry is staying with us, both my parents are at work, you can leave him with me I won't kill the kid." She turned around and went back into the house, as she did she looked over her shoulder and said "are you all coming or not?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and beckoned to Harry to follow her into the house. They joined Tonks in the living room. Once there McGonagall said "Mr. Potter I must be going I assure you that you are in good hands here." She then handed him his ticket for the Express and made her way out the door.

Tonks looked at Harry "come on Harry I'll show you to your room." Harry followed the girl down a hallway and into a bedroom. The walls were a pale yellow and the floor was pine hardwood. In one corner there was a double bed. Below the window there was a desk and just to the right of that a bookshelf, and in the corner opposite the bed there was a wardrobe.

Once Tonks saw that Harry had taken in his surroundings she spoke up "Well it isn't much but it's all yours. I'll start teaching you the basics of being a metamorphmagis tomorrow, until then feel free to relax and make yourself at home." Harry, who up until this point had only had a cupboard as a bedroom was more than pleased, "thanks Tonks I'll get my stuff unpacked, and this room is great." Tonks smiled at him and turned to leave. As she did she told him "my parents will be home for supper and feel free to hang out with me in the living room, I'll be watching TV."

That evening Andromeda and Ted Tonks, who ran their own law practice, arrived home to find their daughter and Harry Potter sprawled on the living room couch watching Television. Andromeda addressed her daughter, "Dora, we are home I see that Harry has arrived." Tonks looked at her mother and turned of the TV, "yeah mum he got here this afternoon, what's for dinner?"

Andromeda sighed; her daughter had a one-track mind. "We thought that since this was Harry's first night here and he just had his birthday we could go out to eat." She turned to Harry, "Hello dear I'm Andromeda and this is my husband Ted." She elbowed her husband in the side, he said, "Hello Harry" and once again fell mute.

Andromeda sighed again, what was she going to do with her family she wondered. "Don't mind him he doesn't talk much when he is hungry." Harry replied "Hello Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Tonks thank you for letting me stay in your home." Andromeda said "Call me Andy dear and it's no problem, we knew your parents and it is rare to find someone with the same ability as our Nymph."

Tonks scowled at her mother, "Mom you know I hate that nickname." Mrs. Tonks just smiled "I know dear, now go get ready we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Twenty minutes later they all piled into the Tonks' car and headed into London. When Harry asked why they had a car; they explained that though Andromeda was a pureblood Ted was a muggle-born and that their firm dealt in both muggle and magical law. They told him that because of this they were aware of the muggle world and knew how to navigate it.

Shortly there after they arrived at the restaurant. It was an Italian place that specialized in pasta. Harry who had never been allowed to eat out by his relatives loved it; He thought it was the best food he had ever tasted.

They got home late that night and Harry went straight to bed.

The next morning, which was a Saturday, Harry awoke to the smell of food cooking. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there he found Andy cooking and Ted and Tonks sitting at the kitchen table looking half asleep.

Andy, who was the only one of the three worth anything before she had her morning tea, smiled at Harry. "Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Harry, whose hair was even wilder than normal in the morning, nodded and joined the other zombies at the kitchen table.

Andromeda just sighed and finished preparing breakfast. An hour later after everyone had eaten and made themselves halfway presentable Harry and Tonks had their first basic lesson.

Tonks started out by showing Harry some of her personal favorite looks, both humorous and ones that she actually kept for a day now and then. Within minutes both of them were roaring with laughter.

It was the most fun Harry ever remembered having. Finally Tonks stopped lowing and wiped away a tear. "Alright Harry let's get serious." She handed him a book on Human anatomy.

"Before I let you try a transformation you to read this book. Messing up the internals of a change can be quite…painful." The book was fairly short and to the point, Harry was finished reading it in a few hours.

He tapped Tonks, who had been working on some of her summer assignments, on the shoulder. "I'm finished with the book Tonks, can we actually do something now?"

Tonks closed her textbook and sat down on the floor with him. "Alright but we'll start small, with changing your eye color." As she said this she cycled though several eye colors including all those that were naturally possible, and several that weren't.

She then told him what he needed to do himself. "The first time is the hardest but after you get the hang of it you will catch on pretty quick. What you need to do is picture how it will look in your mind and then will it to happen, your magic will do the rest." Harry pictured himself with blue eyes and attempted to will them to change.

After several minutes he looked at Tonks and asked if he had succeeded. She said "no not yet but I know you'll get it keep trying." Harry closed his eyes again and several minutes later looked back at Tonks again.

He looked at her expectantly; "Well?" instead of answering she pulled him in front of the mirror and showed him. Staring back at him was a mirror image of himself, only with startling blue eyes. "

Tonks grinned at him "Congratulations you did it she exclaimed." Harry beamed, he was excited that he had done it and pleased that someone was proud of him, whenever he had done better than Dudley his aunt and uncle assumed he had cheated and locked him in his cupboard.

For the rest of the day Harry experimented with changing his eye color, Tonks had been right once he got the hang of it he found it easy.

Before Harry went to bed that night Tonks sat down with him. "Harry I don't want you to attempt to change anything besides your eye color without me there until I tell you, okay. If you are not careful the results could be very painful."

Harry agreed and went to sleep, he was exhausted after changing his eye color constantly throughout the day.

Once again Harry was taken away from his memories, this time by his compartment door opening. A girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth entered the cabin. "Hello", she said, "my name is Hermione Granger I'm helping a boy look for a toad, have you seen one."

Harry, who was put off by the girl's bossy air replied, "No I haven't seen a toad and if you don't mind I'd appreciate you leaving." The girl huffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her."

Harry rolled his eyes, stood up and locked the compartment door. For a while he amused himself by reading one of his textbooks but eventually he found his thoughts drifting back to his summer…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is the last preliminary chapters and then we will finally get to the sorting after which things will slow down. Up until this point I've been keeping it moving because the story was *mostly* cannon, but soon we shall be veering off far into AU land.**

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling why would I be doing this?**

**Chapter 3:**

For the next week Harry and Tonks worked on his metamorphmagis abilities. By that time he was nowhere near her level, but he was able to change his appearance enough that he wouldn't be recognized as Harry Potter.

Once Harry reached this level He and Tonks would entertain themselves by seeing who could make the most outrageous face, literally. During this time they became very close, even though it had only been a week Harry was beginning to look at Tonks as the older sibling he always wanted and Tonks saw him as a little brother.

One day Tonks brought out her broom. She asked Harry if he had ever flown before. When he replied no she gaped at him, horrified. "Never flown, that's crazy, we'll have to fix that!"

A thought occurred to her, "Harry please tell me you have at least heard of quiditch before" Harry slowly shook his head. Tonks, who was a beater on the Hufflepuff team looked like she might soon die from shock. "We are going to have to fix that, never heard of quiditch that's just unnatural!"

Tonks went on to explain the basics of quiditch "right, so first off on a team there are three chasers, two beaters, a seeker, and a keeper on a team. The chasers are the ones that do most of the scoring; they use a red ball called a quaffle and try and put it through one of the three hoops on each end of the pitch. The two beaters have small bats and their job is to protect their team from bludgers, there are two of those and they fly around the pitch trying to hit players. All the seeker does is try and find a small golden ball, the snitch, when they catch it they score 150 points for their team, and the match ends. The keeper guards the goal posts at the end of the pitch and tries to stop the chasers from scoring.

Harry, who had never been into muggle sports, was fascinated by this one, said "Wicked" with a big grin on his face. Tons smiled at him, "yeah it is, I'll try and set up a match sometime with some mates of mine. For now lets just show you how to fly, who knows if you're good enough you could try out for your house team your second year."

Tonks laid her broom, a comet 360, on the ground next to Harry. "To get the broom in your hand just hold your hand over it and say up." Harry held his hand out and said firmly "up." To his surprise the broom shot straight up into his hand. Tonks grinned and showed him how to correctly grip a broom. "Now when you are ready gently kick off the ground and you'll take off."

Harry, not being one to take things halfway, instead kicked off as hard as he could. He raced into the sky, reveling in the feeling of absolute freedom. At first Tonks was yelling at him to come back down, but then when she saw he wasn't going to kill himself he just grinned and left him to it.

Harry, who felt like a part of him that was missing had been completed, started doing barrel roles and loops in the sky. He flew for hours until it finally got dark and Tonks called him down.

When he landed she smiled at him, "You are the best natural flyer I've ever seen Harry, I'll talk to my mom about seeing my mates so you can play in a mock quiditch match.

That evening after dinner Tonks turned to Andromeda, "Mum do you think Harry and I could head over to the Weasleys tomorrow, that is if it's all right with Molly? Andromeda replied "It's fine by me Dora, why don't you fire call her and ask."

Tonks ran over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder; she threw it in the fire and yelled "The Burrow" before sticking her head in the fire. Harry, who had been initially alarmed about this soon saw that she was fine, he was however amused because while she was talking her butt was up in the air.

Molly Weasley was cleaning up her kitchen when she heard her floo go off. She turned towards the fireplace and saw the face of Bill and Charlie's friend. "Hello Nymphadora how are you?" Tonks, scowling, replied "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, I was calling to see if Harry Potter, who is staying with my family for the summer, and I could come over tomorrow. Harry could use some friends closer to his age and I would like for him to get a chance at some quiditch."

Molly smiled down at Tonks, "Sure dear, and I'll call Bill and Charlie and ask them to come over since I know you are friends with them." Tonks said "Thanks Mrs. W see you tomorrow!" and pulled her head out of the fire.

Harry, who had been highly amused by this form of communication smirked at her and chuckled. Tonks looked at him "What's so amusing?" Harry burst out into full on laughter, but eventually got control of himself. "The whole time you were in the fire your butt was in the air, and when you made a point you waved it around in the air." With this he started laughing again. Tonks scowled and punched him in the Shoulder.

She looked at Andromeda. "Mom Mrs. W said it would be fine for us to come over, I was thinking that we could go after breakfast." Andy replied, "that's fine dear have fun, and don't get into too much trouble with those friends of yours."

Tonks rolled her eyes and headed out of the room to get ready for bed. Harry followed suit. Andromeda looked at Ted, "I swear that girl, she gets in enough trouble with out Bill and Charlie's help." Ted just smiled, "let her be dear" and went back to his newspaper.

The next morning after a quick breakfast Harry and Tonks headed over to the fireplace. Tonks turned to Harry, "You just take a pinch of floo powder, shout your destination, and step into the fire, and then you're off."

Tonks took a pinch of powder and threw it in the fire which turned green and with a shout of "the burrow" she was off. Harry took a pinch and copied her. Once he was off he found himself spinning rapidly and saw flashes of chimneys as he went.

After a few seconds he tumbled out of a fireplace and brushed himself off. He briefly took in his surroundings. He found himself standing in a house quite different form any other he had ever seen. Currently he was standing in a kitchen that had an old worn table with many chairs and on old fire burning stove. To his amazement he saw dishes cleaning themselves in the sink.

Tonks, who up to that point had been talking to Bill and Charlie, turned to Harry. "Harry these are my mates, Bill and Charlie, Bill graduated two years ago and works at Gringotts, Charlie just graduated last year; Bill, Charlie, this is Harry Potter."

Bill and Charlie turned to Harry "Pleased to meet you mate" They shook hands with him and Harry replied "nice to meet you too."

Just then they heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs. Four redheads were running down towards them, with three more following at a calmer pace.

Two boys, who were obviously identical twins, skidded to a halt just short of colliding with Harry. "Hullo mate", one of them said "I'm Fred and he's George" the other punched him and said "no your not I'm Fred and you're George." They looked at each other and said in unison "we're Forge and Gred, the infamous Weasley twins at your service, pleased to meet ya." Harry grinned at their antics and shook their hands.

Next down the stairs was a boy about his age. After the twins introduced themselves he said, "Hullo I'm Ron, I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts this year too." He turned to a redheaded girl that was hiding behind him, "This is my sister Ginny she's ten and a bit shy." The girl in question blushed and hid back behind Ron.

At this point the rest of the family, who hadn't been running arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

A boy of about fifteen who had spectacles on and seemed a bit pompous shook Harry's hand "Pleased to meet you Harry, My name is Percy and I'm one of the fifth year prefects in Gryffindor house." Harry replied "nice to meet you" and did his best not to burst into laughter as the twins imitated Percy behind his back.

Next to introduce themselves were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley "Hello dear its nice to meet you, we knew your parents; feel free to make yourself at home."

Harry was distracted from his thoughts by seeing the arrival of the family he was thinking about on Platform 9 3/4. He looked down at his watch; they only had a few minutes to spare.

**To be continued…**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated. :D I'm not going to make a promise on how many chapters it will be until we get to the sorting. However, I will promise that next chapter will at least get through the rest of Harry's day with the Weasleys, if not though the train ride, I tend to write many shorter chapters instead of few long ones, but updates will be pretty frequent. -- ****orginizedchaos**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: to those of you wondering this will be a Tonks/Harry friendship, not romance. As to the one of you that asked why Harry is a metamorphmagis the answer is that I wanted to, and if you don't like it you don't have to read the story. In a similar vein the person that said my portrayal of a metamorphmagis before they learned to control their ability was not cannon I would point out that this story is an AU. Any other questions about why I did something likely have the same answer. Enough bitching on to the story.

Disclaimer: stuff that you see In the HP books/movies isn't mine.

Once Harry saw that the Weasleys would be able to make it onto the train before it departed he returned to his thoughts.

After being introduced to the Weasley clan Tonks and Harry, along with all of the Weasley children except Percy, made their way out to the apple orchard that served as a makeshift quiditch pitch.

They divided themselves up into two teams; on one team was Tonks, Bill, Harry, and Ron. On the other Charlie, Ginny, and the Twins. Each team played with a keeper and three chasers, as they did not have enough players for a full team, and the Weasleys did not own a snitch or a pair of bludgers. For Harry's team Bill was the keeper while Tonks, Harry, and Ron were chasers. On the other team Charlie served as the keeper.

Harry was feeling a bit nervous, he had loved flying the one time he had tried it but he had never had much of an opportunity to play sports. He pushed his nerves away as he watched Bill flip a sickle to see which team got the quaffle first; He wanted to win!

Harry's team won the toss and got ready to start. Harry heard Charlie yell "Go" and zoomed down the pitch on his borrowed broom, most of his attention was focused on Tonks who had the quaffle.

Suddenly he saw one of the twins fly up to intercept Tonks, he wasn't sure which. Seeing this he flew toward her, hoping to get there before him. When he saw that he would be too late he instead zoomed behind her and shouted "Tonks", looking back she saw him and hurled the quaffle in his direction.

Chaser not being her normal position her throw was slightly off target. Harry dived after it as it began its descent, catching it before it had fallen ten feet and doing a barrel roll to avoid the other twin, who had shot after the loose quaffle as well.

Focusing his attention on the goals that Bill and Charlie had transfigured he shot toward them, only Ginny was between him and Charlie, who was watching his progress closely. Seeing her come up he decided to pull off a move he had read about in a book on dogfight tactics, he rolled over until he was flying upside down and pulled an inverted half loop. He executed the split s perfectly and shook Ginny off his tail.

Now it was just Charlie that stood between him and scoring. He flew as fast as his broom would go at the left goal post but at the last second veered right and fired at the middle hoop.

Charlie, realizing he had fallen for the feint at the last second tried to get back over, but the quaffle soared through the hoops, just missing his outstretched fingertips.

Tonks and Ron caught up with him and Tonks slapped him on the back. "Sure you've never played before mate?" Harry shook his head. She smiled at him "Then you're one of the most natural quiditch players I've ever seen."

Harry blushed and ducked his head. Tonks laughed and flew off back to their end of the pitch were the rest of the team joined her.

The game continued on in a similar manner, with neither of the teams pulling away form each other in score.

When Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch Harry's team was in the lead so they were declared the winners. Harry was pleased; he had managed to score 3 more goals after his first, the most for his team.

After a boisterous lunch Tonks and Harry prepared to head home, promising to come back and visit again during the summer…

A week later it was Tonks 17th birthday, meaning she was officially an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. The morning of her birthday Harry went into her room with a mischievous smirk on his face. In his hands he had a bucket full of water, and he cautiously snuck up to the sleeping teenagers bed.

When he was just a foot away he tossed the entire contents of the bucket on her sleeping form and yelled "Happy birthday Nymphepoo" and immediately bolted as if the devil himself were chasing him.

Tonks who had up until a moment before had been sleeping peacefully sat up spluttering. She was soaked and utterly furious, she was NOT a morning person. "Come back here now!" she shrieked and tore after him in pursuit.

After this a fifteen-minute chase around the house ensued. They made so much noise that they woke up Ted and Andromeda, who had been enjoying a lie in up to that point. When they walked into the living room they saw their daughter, soaking wet and still in her pajamas holding Harry, who was howling with laughter, in a head lock with murder in her eyes.

Andromeda coughed to make their presence known. "Good morning dears" she said, "Happy birthday Dora." Tonks released Harry with a sigh "Morning mum." Andromeda smiled at her daughter "why don't you and Harry go get dressed, I'll have breakfast up when you get back." Tonks and Harry got up and headed to their rooms. With a sigh Andromeda walked to the kitchen and made breakfast.

After breakfast they all gathered in the living room to give Tonks her presents. In the room there were also some gifts from her friends that had arrived by owl the night before.

Ted and Andromeda gave Tonks their gift first. Tonks removed the wrapping and found a book on advanced defensive spells and a dragon hide wand holster. Tonks, who was considering auror training, was pleased with the gifts and hugged her parents.

Harry's gift was next, he handed it to her. She opened it to find a CD that she had been wanting. It was from an American band called Green Day that had just released their first major album. It was titled _Kerplunk!_. She smiled at Harry and gave him a hug.

The family spent the afternoon together and that evening Tonks went out with her muggle friends to celebrate with them.

As Harry's thoughts returned to the present he smiled briefly as he recalled Andromeda's reaction the next day when she found out Tonks had gotten her tongue pierced.

Just then the door to his compartment and the Weasley twins as well as Ron piled in. The twins spoke in unison "What's up mate" and took the seats opposite him. Harry smiled at Ron. "Hullo mate." Ron grinned and sat down next to him.

To be continued…

Note: this will be last update for a while, Uni finals sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: short chapter that I wrote when I couldn't stand studying any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

For a brief while during the train ride Harry, Ron, and the twins chatted amicably with each other. Eventually, as they had gotten to know Harry quite well in his several visits over the summer they moved on to other diversions.

Harry was losing to Ron at wizard's chess for the third time in the last hour. Near by Fred and George were occupying themselves with a boisterous game of exploding snap. Just as Harry lost his last rook the compartment door opened.

Harry looked up, expecting to see Tonks, who was planning to join them when she was done with her prefect duties. Instead to his displeasure he saw an all to familiar face, the boy from Madam Mawkin's. At his back were two boys who looked to be part troll.

As Harry scowled in annoyance he spoke up. "I had heard that Harry Potter was in this cabin", he scanned the room and sneered at the three Weasleys, "Clearly it isn't you three, red hair and second hand clothes, you must be Weasleys." He then turned to Harry "Are you him them?" he asked haughtily.

Harry who was bristling at the insult to the Weasleys managed to growl out a yes, but before he could continue Malfoy cut him off. "You will soon learn that there are certain types you do not want to associate with in the wizarding world Potter, I can show you the right sort."

Harry who was fairly shaking with rage stood up and stalked over to Malfoy. He spat, "I think I can chose for myself Malfoy, and if you know what is good for you you'll leave and take the two gorillas with you." As he spoke Harry and the three Weasleys drew their wands.

Malfoy sneered, "This isn't over Potter", he turned to his companions "Crabbe, Goyle." With that he stormed out of the room.

The three Weasleys and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes. There was a brief moment of silence and Harry finally spoke up, " what a bloody wanker." The twins nodded in agreement. "Somebody just moved up to number one on our to prank list" they said in unison. Ron and Harry just smirked.

The next few hours were uneventful except for Tonks joining them. Then with just over thirty minutes left in their trip their compartment door opened again. To Harry's annoyance it was the bossy girl from earlier.

The girl, who's name he recalled was Hermione something or other, spoke up "Have you lot seen a toad since I came by earlier." Harry just stared at her, but she continued to speak "We're almost there you know you should really change." At this point she noticed them all staring and got the hint, she left the cabin.

Ron spoke up first once she was gone. "What a prat, I hope she's not in the same house as me." The rest of the boys in the cabin echoed his sentiments. Tonks remained silent, but Harry got the feeling that she was put off by the girl as well.

Harry, Ron, the Twins and Tonks had just gotten of the Hogwarts express at Hogsmeade station. Just then they saw a huge man, easily half again the height of a normal person, holding up a lantern "Firs' years, Firs' years o'er here." He bellowed.

Bidding the twins and Tonks farewell Ron and Harry made their way over to the man. The giant waited until he was sure all the first years were with him. "Rig', I'm Rubeus Hagrid, you lot can call me Hagrid, I'll be takin' yer to Professor McGonagall. Follow me to the boats"

Once they arrived at the lake he told to pile into the boats on the shore. Once everyone was in a boat they took off across the lake. Shortly after their departure Hagrid spoke up "you'll be able to see th' castle in jus' a minute."

Soon after Harry saw Hogwarts for the first time. He was absolutely floored, before him was a medieval castle in full working order with hundreds of lights shining out its windows. Harry even heard Ron, who was behind him whisper "blimey."

Gradually they were making their way over to what appeared to be a tunnel entrance. Just before they reached it Hagrid's voice rang out "watch yer head now, we're almos' there."

In a moment they were through and the boats stopped at the platform. Before they headed up to the school Hagrid got their attention. "Anyone lose a toad he asked?" The boy that had ridden with Ron and Harry gasped "Trevor" and went to claim his pet. With that they headed up to the school.

After a short walk Harry found himself in front of a set of massive wooden doors. Hagrid reached up and knocked his massive fist against the door twice. Shortly thereafter the door opened.

Standing just inside the entrance was a woman with graying hair in a severe bun and a stern expression on her face. "Good evening students, my name is Professor McGonagall, I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, as well as the transfiguration professor. Follow me, the sorting ceremony will begin shortly."

She led them into a small room just of the great hall. "Wait here, I will return when I am ready for you." Once the woman had left Ron turned nervously to Harry. "I heard from my brothers that we have to fight a troll, and how well we do determines our house.

Harry, who had read _Hogwarts: A History_, over the summer, rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Ron, if you had bothered to read that book I suggested to you then you'd be aware that an enchanted wizard's hat does the job. "

Just then there were some startled cries from their fellow first years. Harry and Ron looked up to see ghosts flying through the walls. One of them stopped. "What's this then who are you lot?, oh! it must be time for a new year. Welcome to all of you I am the fat friar, I'm the Hufflepuff ghost."

When he finished speaking Professor McGonagall returned for them. When she saw the ghosts she frowned. "Shoo all of you" she then turned to the first years "follow me, and try not to embarrass yourselves." Harry and the other firsties followed the Professor into the great hall, many of them gasping in amazement at the ceiling. Harry heard that know it all Granger girl whisper loudly "It's enchanted to look like the sky outside."

Harry just rolled his eyes and lined up with the remainder of the students in alphabetical order to be sorted. Harry looked at a stool where he saw an extremely worn wizard's hat sitting. Just then what he had thought was a rip opened up and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause at the end of the first song. Once it subsided Professor McGonagall called the first name. "Abbot, Hannah" after a brief while the hat yelled out "Hufflepuff" next was Susan Bones who joined the first girl in Hufflepuff; the third person, Millicent Bulstrode, was the first Slytherin. And so it continued. When the Granger girl was sorted into Gryffindor Harry thought he heard Ron moan softly.

For a while Harry did not pay attention, but then he noticed it was Malfoy's turn. The hat had barely touched the boy's head when it yelled "Slytherin." Eventually it was Harry's turn. Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Harry" and the hall fell silent. As Harry walked forward he heard whispering start up "THE Harry Potter, is it really him?" Harry just rolled his eyes, sat on the bench and stuck the hat on his head.

Harry heard the hat's voice as if it was whispering in his ear. "Harry Potter, I'd been expecting you, my aren't you a difficult one. Hmmm lets see, loyalty oh yes, you would never betray those that you count as friends, and courage you are not afraid to do what you feel must. I also see a thirst for knowledge and a desire to prove yourself. Which shall it be, not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but it is a hard choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry, who had been living with the Tonks family which consisted of a muggleborn Gryffindor, a pureblood Slytherin, and their Hufflepuff daughter, did not have a bias against any one house. Because of this he thought, "Whichever you think is best."

The hat responded, "Well then better be, SLYTHERIN!" with the last word being shouted for the whole great hall to hear. At first there was a numb silence as Harry took the hat of his head. Then Tonks, at the Hufflepuff table, and the Weasley clan, at the Gryffindor table stood up and began to applaud as Harry made his way to his new house table. Eventually the rest of the Great Hall joined in.

Harry joined his new housemates at their table, sitting as far away from Malfoy and his two goons as possible.

At the head table Severus Snape watched the Potter brat sit on the stool. He sneered at the thought of him, absolutely certain that he would be sorted into Gryffindor, just like the father he so closely resembled. Just then the hat opened its mouth and shouted "Slytherin."

Initially Snape thought he was hearing things, a Potter, in Slytherin?, but soon he saw it was no mistake. This caused him to think; perhaps the brat was not so bad, Lilly had been his mother after all. He would find out in his first potions class, the Professor decided, and banished thoughts of the boy from his head.

At the Slytherin table a girl sitting across from Harry spoke up. "Hullo Potter", she glanced down the table at Malfoy with a sneer on her face, "not all of us are like that git, welcome to Slytherin, my name is Daphne, Greeengrass." Harry smiled at the girl. "Call me Harry, and pleased to meet you."

Just then the sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. The hall fell quiet as Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening students, welcome to another Year, enjoy your meal" when he sat down food appeared at all the tables.

Harry enjoyed getting to know Daphne, and by the end of the meal he considered her a friend. When desert was finished Dumbledore stood up once again. "Now that you are all fed and watered I have a few things I must go over. First of all the third floor corridor is off limits to all students who do not wish to die a painful death. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that Magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes, and that an extensive list of banned items can be found on his office door. Finally a warning to all first years, and some others." As he said this Harry swore he was looking at the Twins and Tonks, "the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students, as the name suggests. Well it is getting late and classes start tomorrow, now off you trot."

With that the older students made for the door. A boy, who Harry thought was named Flint called out, "First years follow me." Harry got up and followed the boy towards Slytherin's common room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: Aren't I evil. I really must focus on studying now so no more updates until at least this weekend. Hope you enjoyed it, please review if you have comments or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry and his new housemates followed Flint down into the dungeons. He walked beside the girl, Daphne Greengrass that he had met at the welcome feast. As they walked Harry turned to Daphne. "Do you know why our common room is down here when all the others are on the main level?"

Daphne, whose family had been in Slytherin for generations, replied "My parents told me that it was because our founder, Salazar Slytherin, was the first potions master, and the wanted his students near the labs." Harry nodded, this made sense to him. "I hope the dorms aren't as chilly as the rest of the dungeons." Daphne smiled, "I don't think they will be."

Just after her response the group stopped walking. Marcus Flint, the prefect that led them to the common room, turned around and addressed the first years. "This is the entrance to our common room, the password is reset every week. Do NOT share the password with a member of another house." He turned back to the wall, which had a serpent carved into it, and said, "Salazar."

The door opened and the first years followed Marcus in. When Harry walked in he found himself in a surprisingly cozy common room. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire that had a black and green banner with a silver serpent on it hanging over its mantle. Arranged around the room were black leather armchairs and on the wall there where gas lamps with green shades. There was also a large bay window that opened up onto what Harry quickly realized was Hogwart's lake when he saw a fish swim by.

After giving the first years a while to look around Flint spoke up. "Right, boys down the stairway to your left and girls to your right, each year group has their own room. Wait before you head down as our head of house will be coming to speak to you."

Just then the door to the common room opened. Professor Snape, with his black robes flaring out behind him, said "Thank you Mr. Flint that will be all." He then turned to the firs years. "Welcome to the house of the Serpent. I have some ground rules to lie down for you all. First off there will be no disputes with fellow house members outside of the common room, the rest of the school is already biased and we must present them with a unified front. Second, due to this prejudice I will appear to favor you in potions class, do not think that this gives you a free pass to misbehave however, with this Harry had the distinct feeling that Snape was looking at him for some reason, I may not rebuke you in front of your fellows but I WILL punish you accordingly later. That is all; I expect to see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning, where I will hand out your schedules.

Harry made his way down the stairs to his new dorm. He walked into the room and saw his trunk by the door. As he was getting undressed Malfoy addressed him. "You think you're special Potter, having a girl defend you, don't worry you'll get yours, filthy blood traitor." Harry, who had by far enough of the boy, rolled his eyes, "Shut up Malfoy, at least until you can come up with an insult you didn't steal from your daddy."

Malfoy looked like he was going to respond but was silenced by another boy in their dorm, Harry thought it was Blaise Zambini, "Shut up Malfoy and let us get some sleep."

Harry settled into his first night at Hogwarts with a smile on his face, ever since he had purchased and read his textbooks he couldn't wait for classes to start.

The next morning Harry got up early, still used to having to get up to make breakfast for the Dursleys. Seeing he was the first one up he made his way to the showers and then up to breakfast.

When he walked into the Great Hall he saw that no one was at his table. He then noticed Tonks waiving to him from the Hufflepuff table. Smiling Harry made his way over and plopped himself down.

When Harry sat one of the people by Tonks said, "What's a Slytherin doing at our table?" and glared at Harry. Tonks sneered at the boy. "Harry lived with my family this summer, and he is like a little brother to me. I suggest you be quiet." After this the Hufflepuffs left Harry alone and continued eating.

Tonks turned to Harry. "Wotcher Harry, how to you like your house." Harry replied, "For the most part its great but there are some right prats that give our house a bad name." Tonks said. "Nothing you can do about that, but honestly it's completely ridiculous how people categorize a bunch of 11 year olds as 'evil'. Harry snorted "I know tell me about it."

Just then Professor McGonagall walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She was handing out schedules in her role as Deputy Headmistress. "Here you are Nymphadora", as she handed Tonks her schedule the girl just scowled. Then the professor noticed Harry. "Mr. Potter what are you doing over here?" Harry replied. "I got up before anyone else in my house and I wanted to sit with someone"

McGonagall nodded "It's not against the rules, though it is not very common." With that she handed Harry his schedule and walked away. Harry looked at his schedule in interest.

Today He had History of Magic, followed by Potions, and then Transfiguration. ALL of the were with Gryffindor. Harry groaned "why did they have to put us with the house that hates us the most?" Tonks shrugged "They do that every year. Just then Harry noticed Daphne walking into the hall. "See you later Tonks." He waived and headed back over to his own table.

**AUTHORS NOTE: if you don't like the plot don't read, bitching in reviews will change nothing. Sorry it took so long to update, just got done with finals.**


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry for the false alarm. Just letting you all know that I will be extremely busy this summer so there won't be any updates. **THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE ABANDONED**. It will be continued in August when real life is not so crazy.


End file.
